


Recording

by Oldkostka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, St Bartholomew's Hospital, sherlock tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldkostka/pseuds/Oldkostka
Summary: Molly and Sherlock are working together in the morgue...Well, Molly is working.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	Recording

_"Dr. Molly Hooper. Wednesday, June 24, 2015, 6:30 a.m. Post-mortem examination of a male individual found in Piccadilly metro station today at 3:00 a.m."_

  
Molly placed her recorder on the examination table, near the body of poor John Doe who had arrived in her morgue the night before. Discreetly, she glanced at Sherlock, who was standing on the other side of the table. The detective had been looking for a serial killer for a few weeks and suspected Mr. Piccadilly to be the latest victim. Sherlock had insisted on attending the autopsy and Molly had agreed, on the condition that he shut up and let her work in peace. It was too early for her to be subjected to the comments of his majesty.

  
Removing the blanket that covered the naked man, she took her recorder and continued:

  
_"Visual examination before body opening. 50 to 60... 90 to 100 kilos. 1m60 to 1m70. Brown eyes and gray hair.... One tattoo on the left shoulder... Humm... Karen forever... »_

  
Molly heard Sherlock smother a laugh. She looked up and gave him a warning look. The detective's smile fell, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his Belstaff and whispered : "Sorry".

  
_« ... Several marks on the neck, possible strangulation... Visible external injuries... Skull fracture, jaw fracture... crushed ribcage, numerous bruises... disjointed kneecaps... Numerous fractures and bruises seem to indicate that a collision with a vehicle is the cause of the victim's death... »_

  
Molly looked up at Sherlock and saw that he was staring at her.

  
"Sorry," she said, "probably no serial killer this time"

  
Sherlock did not answer, as if he had not heard the remark.

  
Molly continued, leaning over the corpse:

  
_« ... Tell Doctor Stamford to order dental file authentication as well as a DNA sample... The victim is... »_

  
\- Coffee Molly ?

  
Molly looked up at Sherlock. He was staring at her, impassive, straight as an I. Seeing that she was not answering, he added:

  
\- It is very early and I'm sure you need a good coffee, just like me ... black, 2 sugars, thank you.

Molly closed her eyes while taking a deep breath. This man was unbearable. She clenched her teeth and was about to tell him to go fuck himself, that she was in the middle of an exam. But she changed her mind and thought that she did need a coffee, that only she knew where the coffee maker was in the ground-floor laboratory, and that she could not refuse Sherlock Holmes anything.

  
Putting down her recorder, she walked to the door:

  
\- Okay Sherlock, but please don't touch anything.

  
She received no reply and left the room.

===

Fifteen minutes later, Molly came back with the two coffees. She found that Sherlock had not moved an inch, thinking that he had certainly taken the opportunity to go into his mind palace.

  
Part of the morning passed quietly, Molly finishing recording the first observations in her recorder. Sherlock follows every detail with interest, in relative calm.

  
At about 10:30 a.m., Molly began preparing the body for the internal examination.

  
"Do you want to stay ?" she said to Sherlock while collecting her instruments.

  
"No, I'm going to Scotland Yard," he replied, pulling his gloves out of his pockets, his eyes down.

  
"Okay, come back tomorrow. I'll get the first results"

  
"Yes, tomorrow perhaps," replied Sherlock. 

  
Then he quickly walked to the door, stopped and turning his back on her, said:

  
"Thank you Molly."

  
And Sherlock Holmes left the room at the same time as Molly rolled her eyes at his back.

===

A few hours later, Molly was sitting at her desk. Ready to start filling out Mr. Piccadily's file.

She rewinded her recorder and placed it near her keyboard. She opened a blank file on her computer, entered the first data common to all autopsies and finally pressed the play button of her voice recorder.

  
She quickly grasps the first few minutes. When she heard Sherlock's voice interrupting her as he asked her for coffee, she couldn't help but smile.

  
She continued to capture her information, leaving the recorder, focused on her work.

  
Suddenly, Sherlock's recorded voice appears in the room. Molly stopped net. Her gaze landed on the recorder.

  
_"Molly... I know I'm not very easy to deal with sometimes... Hum... (silence)... Perhaps... (silence) ... I would very much like you to agree to come to dinner tonight (silence) ... Baker Street, just you and me... Well, if you want... If you don't want it' s okay... Or another night ?... It'll be fich and chips... Not too late... Well, unless you want us to finish late... I don't know... Hum... Because it's been a while since... (silence and sigh).. Well,.... You know where to find me."_

Molly stared at the recorder in a state of shock, playing the rest of her autopsy. She rewinded the device to make sure she hadn't dreamed. She listened to Sherlock's message again, once, twice. Then she stood there, in the silence of her office, staring at an invisible point on the wall, wondering what had just happened to her. Only Sherlock Holmes could be romantic without even knowing it.

Finally, after a few minutes, she smiled, took her phone and sent a message to the detective:

  
"I finish work at 5. See you tonight. xx"


End file.
